


Study Motivation

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yabu has to study and Inoo is there to supervice him. But Yabu is too tired, so Inoo let him to get some rest for a moment. Also, Yabu is lacking of study motivation. What Inoo will do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Motivation

**Title :** Study Motivation  
 **Pairing :** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Genre :** Fluff (I guess)  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Summary :** Yabu has to study and Inoo is there to supervice him. But Yabu is too tired, so Inoo let him to get some rest for a moment. Also, Yabu is lacking of study motivation. What Inoo will do?

 

Yabu has been frowning since an hour ago. Why? Because he finally have time to rest but as an university student he has to study for his tests. Since he was busy with concerts and all, he missed few classes and has to study them himself by reading the text books.  
Inoo, has been there all the time, watching the older studying. Actually supervice him so he wont ditch his study. Yabu's study pace starts slowing down. He leans his head to his desk, feeling desparate and stealing time for ditching his study.

 

"Kou." Inoo says when he notice Yabu is not studying.

 

"Hmmm?" Yabu answer lazily. He knows Inoo will tell him to continue the study.

 

"Read the book and study them, honey. You need to pass your exams." Inoo reminds him, Inoo is just worried for him so much. Since he needs to do 6 tests next week. More over Inoo knows he has been skipping classes for concerts and such. Yabu frown to Inoo's words.  
"Come on, honey." Inoo says.

 

"Hai, hai." Yabu answers while weakly back to his study. He reads it and tries to understand it. It was going well again, but then 15 minutes later he leaning his head again. Frowning due to his boring study. Inoo sees that again.

 

"Kou. Go back to your study." Inoo says, reminding him to not ditching his study. But Yabu keep leaning his head.

 

"I'm worn out. Please let me rest for a while." Yabu shows his puppy eyes. Inoo stands up from the bed and approach the tired Yabu. He caresses Yabu's hair and he sits on a chair beside Yabu.

 

"I know how you feel. I passed through the same thing before." He says as he caresses Yabu's hair again.  
"Come here. Rest on me." Inoo pulls Yabu head closer and let him lean his head to his shoulder. Then Yabu giggles.  
"Why are you giggling?"

 

"We have pass through this kind of situation before, right?"

 

"Eh?"

 

"But it was you who desparetly need rest, while I tried to comfort you." Yabu says, he remembers those Inoo's hard time.

 

"Oh. That one. When I was working with my drawing. And I couldn't count the height?" Inoo remembers too and giggles.  
"You really put me in ease back then. So I guess its my turn for me to put you in ease." Inoo continued.

 

"Having you beside me already put me in ease, Kei." Yabu says, he takes Inoo's hand and hold it with his hands. Inoo giggles seeing his tired boyfriend.

 

"I'm glad to know that, Kou." Inoo smiles then he kisses Yabu's cheek. Yabu smiles too but then his smiles fade away.

 

"I'm a bit sad now." Yabu says. Inoo titls his head.

 

"And why is that?"

 

"Because I have to study, then I have to work in the same time. Now that I have those activities, I spend less private time with you. Even this kind of moment is rare for us." Yabu looks down. Yeah, he's right though. He has been studying for things he passed, also he has to rehearsal and performs with Jump too. Less private time with Inoo makes him feels sad.

 

"You can spend time with me after you finishes your tests, Kou. Plus, 3 Days after your tests we have a day off."

 

"Yeah. We have. But you said you are going to your parents' house." Yabu pouts, knowing that he won't be able to spend time with his boyfriend.

 

"Well, it can't be helped. My mom, dad, and sisters have been bugging me to come home." Inoo says as he shows his 'I'm sorry' look. Yabu sighs.

 

"Aah, now I feel even more lacking of study motivation." Yabu says. He looks down because he feels so lazy and no motivation for study. He's actually trying to get out from the previous topic, because it depress him.

 

"I'm sorry, Kou. I supposed to put you in ease but I made you even more depressed." Inoo lowered his head. Feeling so guilty for this.

 

"No, Kei. It's fine." Yabu smiles.  
"I'm just don't have a motivation for studying now. It's not you fault." he continued. Inoo thinks for a moment and he got something.

 

"Ah! I know! Kou, let's have an agreement. With me~"

 

"Eh?"

 

"If you can get at least 3 A marks for this tests, then I'll give you a reward. But if you don't get A mark at all or get an C then no bed activity for a month." Inoo says. When Yabu hears 'no bed activity for a month' his eyes get widen.

 

"Eh? No bed activity at all the whole month?!" Yabu says in disbelief. Inoo nods and smirks.

 

"But remember, if you got 3 A, you'll get a reward~"

 

"What's the reward?"

 

"I'll tell my family that I can't go home at our day off. And have a date with you instead. Just the two of us. From morning till next morning." Inoo says. Yabu gets excited. This is a good bargaining for him. "And..." Inoo paused.

 

"And?"

 

"And I'll let you do whatever you want, also I'll do anything as you wish."

 

"Whatever? Even those things you aren't allowed me to do? And you'll do anything for me?" Yabu happily asks. Well, Inoo isn't allowed him to do many things, like playing game at night, watching TV till late, or eating sweets more than 3 times a day. He also thought that it will be fun to have Inoo obeys everything he wants.

 

"Yes honey." Inoo says. Yabu immidietly sits straight and go back to his study.  
"Well well, see who's having a motivation now?" Inoo giggles, while Yabu have his full consentration.

 

"Of course I am! I have something planned on my head once I get 3 A marks! I'm definately have a plan for you and me!" Yabu says with so much optimism in his tone. Inoo giggles, he sure knows how to motivate Yabu.

 

"Hai hai. Let's see how's your score will be like, nee." Inoo says and stands up, he pats Yabu's head befor he walks towards the bed. Go back to his mp3 player and surpervicing his atudying boyfriend.  
Yabu works his hardest to study the books in front of him. He takes a deep breath and says something before he starts studying. He says :

 

"I'll definately get 3 As!"

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Yay! My tests is over!  
and yeah, I'm back!  
How I miss fanficing~

 

What do you think about this fic?  
I'll make two sequels for this (I guess)  
Which is where Kou gets 3 A marks,  
and the other one is where Kou gets a C~

 

Please do leave me a comment,  
it really motivate and makes me happy~  
and as always :  
 _Thank you so much for reading~_  


_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


End file.
